onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Amalia Anich
"Who else knows?" Jordan. "No one, I promise I won't tell anyone." "The fact of the matter is Amalia, we need too." Jordan. "But, when they find out, they'll..." "I will accept whatever punishment is necessary once I have reported everything." Jordan. Amalia Anich is a Taiidan Female who lived on Carpathia next door to Jordan Archer Kane's suite. While good friends and neighbors, they once shared a thought together about what they wished they could do but in the process accidentally caused something to happen that the both of them suddenly became very subconscious about. Life Born on Taiidan but moved to Carpathia at early age. When she became of age she attended the UGI War Academy. She was declared a soldier when she finished her training the UGI Army and was provided full citizenship and was allowed to remain off duty hence forth because of her sex and species. Working as an Apartment Realtor she sold Jordan Archer Kane an apartment beside her's at the Carpathia Colossus. As Jordan Archer Kane and her became next door neighbors in the first years, her father perished along with her brother during a conflict with the Helghan Empire. Leaving her alone since her mother had died while she had been in training. Alone and without really any friends, she started making calls on Jordan. It started with just simple hi's in the hall and then to holo-messaging. But it continued to where she would attempt to dine with him. Or they would be seen together at some restaurant. Fortunately without parents she was able to be in public without having a guardian attacking Jordan for looking at her or coming in contact with her. Eventually Erex told him that the law dictates that Jordan is not allowed to marry a Taiidan, and she to was reminded of this. Aware of this they spent some time apart from each other but each alone one night in there rooms opened their minds to each other just to share memories and feeling for one and another. However what unintentionally happened without either realizing it was that, that is how the Coragadun mated. In nearly 2 weeks of notice Amalia felt a kick from her womb. At first she wondered if somone had slept with her but when she passed by Jordan's Psionic detector when he was not at home and it read a Psionic level 4, she was disturbed and realized that somehow she was pregnant with Jordan and her offspring. Nearly a week later she was able to speak with Jordan. Explaining to her what she thought that by some way had happened, she asked him what could be done. Jordan ready to take the responsibility even if he didn't fully understand how it happened was willing if need be take the punishment. He did remark that she didn't look pregnant but then thought about his biology and realized that without bones you likely wouldn't take up as much space as you would with bones. That evening both of them proceeded to Erex Malren's Carpathia Office, where she waited outside while Jordan went in to see him... Personality Amalia can be considered a typical Taiidan female from first glance view however she is also very different. Amalia is driven by two love languages one in particular a non-taiidan love language. She is a quality time person which is common with Taiidan women, however she is also a Physical Touch, something that isn't typically taiidan, and is comforted by it. She is known for her liking towards men who were not obsessed with being warriors and actually seemed to prefer Jordan's company over Taiidans and soldiers. She is known for her playful humor and known for practical jokes, However she is also unsure of herself alot and felt strengthened by Jordan as he was really the only person she really felt close to since her mother died. She is also intelligent with an eye for detail and a born saleswoman, as her profession had her selling apartments for some of the wealthiest or most important VIP's in the UGI. Category:UGI Citzen